the_cleveland_show_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The One About Friends
The One About Friends is the fifth episode of season one of The Cleveland Show. Synopsis Cleveland helps Junior get a social life, by trying to find him at least one friend. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Cleveland Brown *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Cleveland Junior *Roberta Tubbs *Rallo Tubbs *Lester Krinklesac *Ernie Krinklesac *Dale *Jackson Patterson *August Patterson Minor Roles *Tim the Bear *Holt Richter *Walt *Julius *Shavone *Princess *Kendra Krinklesac *The Elephant Man *Federline Jones (Mentioned) *Robert Jones (Mentioned) Quotes :Roberta: Okay, then we'll meet at 7:00. I'll text Vanessa and IM Jodi. You Twitter Gabby, poke Tracy, and cyberbully Maria. ---- :Cleveland: What are you doing, son? :Junior: Counting to a million. :Cleveland: Why ... Why are you doing that? :Junior: Why does anybody do anything? :Cleveland: Did you eat the brownies in the back of the freezer? ---- :drives with Junior to find him a friend, and they pass by a teenage boy on the sidewalk :Cleveland: He seems like he could use a friend too. :gets out of the car, but Junior stays :Cleveland: Aren't you coming? :Junior: You go. I'm shy. :Cleveland: groans :goes up the the teenage boy :Cleveland: Hey there, sport. :Teenage Boy: Excuse me? :Cleveland: How are ya? :Teenage Boy: Um, good. Thanks. :Cleveland: Listen, I got a proposition for ya. :Teenage Boy: Yeah? :Cleveland: My name's Cleveland. How'd you like to play with Cleveland Junior? :Teenage Boy: unnerved What? :Cleveland: Oh, you'll love him. He's a little chubby, but he's always up for a good time. A lot of other kids have jerked him around, but I can tell, you're the kind of guy, who would treat him right. :Teenage Boy: disturbed Uh, are you implying what I think you are? :Cleveland: Oh, no. Don't get me wrong. He's a handful, but a nice handful. :Teenage Boy: scared No. No, thank you. :Cleveland: Look, I'll be honest with you. I'm tired of playing with him. You wanna see him? Come over by the car, and I'll let you have a look. Come on, what do you say? I'll give you thirty bucks right now, if you play with him in the car. :Teenage Boy: into a small mic Boomerang. :bunch of cop cars surround Cleveland :drives with Junior :Cleveland: You know, once I read over the transcript, I can see how my words might have been misconstrued. ---- :Roberta: Looks like I'm not the only one around here, with a white boyfriend. ---- :Cleveland: Mi casa es su casa. :Ernie: Wow, your dad knows janitor language! I love it here! ---- :Ernie: Hey, yall. So, what are we grubbin' on tonight? :Donna: Oh, Ernie, you're back for dinner ... again. :Ernie: Yup. You said I could come over, anytime. So, I'm movin' in. :Cleveland: Well, that's not exactly what I- :Roberta: If Cleveland Junior's boyfriend gets to live here, then why can't mine? ---- :Cleveland: AH, I SAT ON MY NUTS! ---- :Cleveland: Hi, Lester. This is a little awkward, but Ernie was talking about moving into my house, and chuckle, I figured you- :Lester: That true, Ernie? You wanna live here or there? :Ernie: There, I reckon. :Lester: Well, heh, boy's all yours. ---- :comes to live with The Brown-Tubbs Family :Rallo: Oh, perfect, just what we need, another dude! Would it kill somebody to bring home a hot Puerto Rican chick, who's into black midgets? ---- :pees in the sink :Ernie: Do y'all have disposal, or should I do the rest in the yard? :Cleveland: flat ... Both ... ---- :Cleveland: I feel turrible. Turrible, turrible, turrible. I broke up a family and sent away the only friend Cleveland Junior had. :Donna: I know. I mean, Lester's not perfect, but he is Ernie's father, Cleveland. :Cleveland: angry Whoa! Listen to you! :Donna: What? :Cleveland: You're being a total hypocrite! Donna He's Ernie's father, Cleveland. normal Yesterday, you were all, Donna Call child services. Call child services. They'll just have a conversation. :Donna: Oh, you gotta be kidding. I said that stuff, only cuz just a few days ago, you were all Cleveland My kid is lonely. He's a loser. I gotta get him a friend. Blah blah blah. Ow, I sat on my nuts. :Cleveland: Uh-huh, well that's only cuz you're all Donna Oh, Cleveland. I should probably pleasure you, right here in the kitchen. :Donna: And then you're like Cleveland No, that's okay. I'll just go in the bathroom and take care of myself real quick and then get out there and bring Ernie home. :Cleveland: Aw, man, why'd I have to say that? Me and my big mouth. ---- :Cleveland: Lester, good news! :Lester: I already heard. We got a black president. ---- :Lester: Ugh, sorry I'm late. I was busy turning Ernie's room back into a panic room. :Holt: Panic Room. With Forest Whitaker. Who was in Fast Times with Sean Penn, who was in Mystic River with Kevin Bacon. Yeah! In three. Suck it! ---- :Lester: We're gunna go in there and show the government that they can take away our freedom, but they can't take my son! Trivia *This episode marks the debut of Ernie Krinklesac, Walt, Julius, and Shavone. *Junior makes his first friend in this episode, Ernie Krinklesac. *Ernie is temporarily adopted by the foster parents, Jackson and August Patterson. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the formula of episode titles for the NBC sitcom, Friends, where each episode began with either "The One About...", "The One with...", "The One Where..." or another variant of that. *When Cleveland goes shoe shopping, "I Can't Wait" by Nu Shooz plays. *Holt plays the game known as "The Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon", in which the player must find a way to connect an actor with Kevin Bacon through their film roles. Here, he brings up the movie, "Panic Room", which featured Forest Whitaker, who was in "Fast Times at Ridgemont High", with Sean Penn, who was in "Mystic River" with Kevin Bacon. *Cleveland and a Hillbilly Rapist both share a fandom of famous comedians, Flip Wilson and Ed Bradley. The Hillbilly Rapist also inappropriately noted that he once got a boner, from Halley Berry's boobs. *Lester does a take on a quote from "Braveheart", when he says that the government may take their freedom, but they can never take his son. *Cleveland references to the famous singer Kenny Rogers, and his poor career choice of starting up a fast-food restaurant, called Kenny Rogers Roasters, which failed, miserably. *Tim claims to have made out with Nicky Hilton. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Cleveland Episodes Category:Junior Episodes Category:Lester Episodes Category:Ernie Episodes